


With You Until the End of the World

by thesilentspy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: End of Season, Gen, Mabel blaming herself, Mentions of Possessed Pacifica, Mentions of the Apocalypse, Wendy comforting her, Wendy/Mabel bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilentspy/pseuds/thesilentspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Bill's plans come to a close, Wendy comforts Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Until the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone piece set near the end of the season, shortly before everything goes down. Mentions of possessed Pacifica, but everything else is pretty much canon. Enjoy.

“Mabel? MABEL!”

Wendy Corduroy’s voice echoed through the Mystery Shack rooms as she tried each door. She had been searching for Mabel ever since she had ran off after their confrontation with Bill. Normally, she would be all for giving the girl time to deal with her emotions (she remembered what it was like to be that age, and she had to deal with _way_ less), but ever since the evil triangle decided to make a reappearance along with a couple “friends” of his, time was not exactly on their side.  
  
Time or anything else.  
  
Wendy cursed as she ran into yet another false door (the rift opening had merged quite a few things with the Dreamscape, things she was _not_ in the mood to deal with) and was about to give up entirely when her fingers closed around something solid.  
  
Finally.  
  
Wendy held her breath and pressed her ear to the door. She could barely hear it, but there it was. A very soft noise, like someone was crying but didn’t want anyone else to hear, was just audible. She knocked softly.  
  
“Mabel? Are you in there?”  
  
The noise stopped. “Go away,” a teary voice replied.  
  
“Mabel, let me in.” Wendy said. She tried turning the doorknob, but found it locked. Figures. “Mabel, I know you’re upset, but we don’t have time for this. If you don’t let me in, I’m breaking down this door and coming in myself.” She waited for another response, then reached for her axe. “On the count of three, Mabel. One, two - “  
  
The door swung open.  
  
“…You can come in.” Mabel sighed. As Mabel moved to make room in the tiny closet, Wendy winced. She was used to seeing Mabel sad occasionally, but not this sad. Mabel’s normally neat, tidy hair was tangled, her face pale, and Wendy could just make out dark circles sitting underneath puffy, red eyes. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
She softened her voice. “Mabel?” she said “Are you okay?”  
  
Mabel didn’t answer, but slid to the floor and buried her face in her hands. “Wendy, did you ever do something so awful that you immediately regretted it? That you wish you had a time machine so you can go back in time and prevent yourself from being so stupid?”  
  
Wendy frowned. “Mabel, you’re not stupid. Nothing that happened today was your fault.”  
  
“It is though!” Mabel exclaimed “Everything that happened today was my fault. I left the portal open. I let Pacifica in. I smashed the rift to the ground just because I was mad at Dipper for keeping a secret from me. Everything that happened today was my fault. No one of this would’ve happened without me!” She spoke again in a quiet voice “Even Bill says so.”  
  
“Alright, first off, this is Bill Cipher we’re talking about. He wants you to feel that way, he’s evil.” Wendy said “Second, you’re not stupid, you’re a good person. You didn’t leave the portal open because you’re dumb, you left the portal open because you knew your Grunkle, and you knew that he had something important to him waiting on the other side. You let Pacifica in because you thought she was injured and as for Dipper…Mabel, it’s okay to be mad sometimes. Everyone fights, even family. It doesn’t make you a bad person for starting one, and it doesn’t change the nature of your relationship just because you’ve had a couple. You’re not stupid and you and Dipper are not your Grunkles. You’re just a good person that happened to make a bad mistake.”  
  
“But it’s still a big mistake. No one else has the world ending because of something they did.”  
  
“No one else saved their Grunkle Ford from being trapped in another dimension. No one else helped their brother get his body back. No one else helped their little fish ex-boyfriend –“  
  
“Ex-crush technically.”  
  
“- ex-crush reunite with his family and or save me from the Shapeshifter. My point is, Mabel, you’ve done a lot of good things. You can’t beat yourself up because you did one bad one. You’re human. You screw up. That’s what we do.”  
  
Mabel laughed and wiped her tears away. “Thanks Wendy”. She reached over to hug her. “But…what do we do now?”  
  
“What we always do.” She hefted her axe over her shoulder “We fight back.”  
  


* * *

  


Outside of the Shack, the world was in chaos. Patches of angry red and patches of grey dominated the sky. Crowds of houses and streets stood empty, and menacing laughter rang in the distance. But as Wendy headed towards the forms of Dipper, the two elder Pines, and Soos, she could not have cared. Maybe they were doomed. Maybe all of humanity was doomed to be conquered by a sentient triangle and there really was no hope for winning, but they would do one thing. They would fight back. They would teach Bill that, no matter what he did, the Mystery Shack never went down without a fight.  
  
And hey, if they died, at least they died together.


End file.
